Wizzards On Deck with Hannah Montana my way
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Alex and bailey meet when they both enter in the tug-of-war with some guys. It starts out the same as the episode, then with a few twists and turn of events, I make it into my own. what happens when bailey finds out alex is a wizard, and then is hurt her self. Malex and Cailey. AlexXmason BaileyXCody
1. Wizards on Deck

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, or the first chapter. The first chapter is just a refresher about the episode. If you want you can skip to chapter 2 where I will start twisting the story my way.**

**Wizards On Deck**

**Alex**

_Ding. _The elevator doors opened, revealing my parents heading towards it.

"Hey, did you know that there's a school on board?" I asked them. My older brother Justin won an essay contest, and the prize was a free cruise for any of his family members that were 18 or under. I however was not allowed to go because I was missing 14 lousy assignments in biology, thus having an F, So as always I formed a brilliant scheme to get on board. Now all I needed was to play my parents like a violin.

"And there's a 24-hour _pizza bar!_" I sang the last part.

"there's a pizza bar!?" my dad asked.

"Jerry don't get distracted by the pizza! It's part of her plan." mom exclaimed. I waved the plate of pizza around and watched my dad try to follow it.

"But pizza is the most distracting food! After ice cream. I smirked as my dad took a bite of the pizza.

"I wonder if they have ice cream on board." Dad thought out loud. My plan was coming together perfectly.

"Okay I lost you." Mom said defeated. "Alex, honey, even if we said yes, you don't even have your bags packed!"

"So if I'm packed I'm good" I concluded. I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"_bags from home, meet me here, take them there and bring them near." _I chanted while waving my wand. My bags suddenly appeared on a luggage cart in front of me. Did I forget to mention my family other than mom are wizards? So yeah, I'm a wizard. I stuffed my wand into my back pocket and retrieved my luggage.

"_You packed your bags?!" _mom exclaimed. "How'd you know you would be going?"

"I find that if you just keep acting like something you want is going to happen, a lot of times It just does." I told them.

"Listen, if we're gonna let you do this, you have to promise to stay in that class." My dad told me, then looked at his pizza. "and find out if there's any ice cream in there"

"Dad I promise I'll stay in the class, I mean what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could- Ah!" he stopped himself. "Im not going to give you any ideas" A horn sounded throughout the ship. Mom's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my gosh were sinking! Let's go" she made a break for the elevator. "Let's go!" Dad and I glanced at each other before he shrugged and followed his crazy wife. I went ( using sources that I will not Identify) and found our cabin, which was the infirmary.

"Bonjure brothers" I exclaimed walking in. Justin turned and looked at me. "Surprised to see me?" I asked him.

"No, I'm surprised you know two words of french."

**Bailey**

I was wandering around on the sky deck when I heard Mr. Moseby asking if anybody wanted to play a game of tug-of-war.

"Sure, I'll give it a try" I said and grabbed hold of one end of the rope, and these two guys were on the other end.

"Hmm, looks like we need one more for the tug-of-war" Mr. Moseby observed as a girl about my age with black hair walked up behind him. "Anyone, anyone?" The girl looked over at the two guys on the other end.

"Chance to humiliate some boys?" she smiled. "Sure! Why not." She placed herself in front of me and grabbed the rope.

"The winner gets two tickets to the Hannah Montana concert." Mr. Moseby informed us. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh, I love Hannah Montana!" I exclaimed. The girl in front of me turned to look at me.

"Good for you, girl-I-don't-know" she said.

"I'm bailey" I told her extending my arm. "whats your name?"

"I'm," she shook my hand " girl-you-don't-know." _Weird. _

"And Go!" Mr. Moseby yelled. We were pulling with all the strength we could muster.

"We're slipping! we're slipping!" I said.

"Spit on the floor!" she told me as she did so. "Rub your shoes in it!" We started rubbing our shoes in our spit.

"It's working! Oohh, I get it. It gets the dust off your shoes to give us tration-"

"Would you less talk and more pull!?" she interrupted me.

"Sorry!" I apologized and pulled. Finally after some struggle we pulled the boys face first into a kitty pool filled with foam.

"Ha!" the girl-I-don't-know, yelled.

"PONED!" We yelled at them in unison.

"What!" She teased.

"Yeah!" I added.

"And the winner is Bailey and" Mr. Moseby was interrupted.

"Girl-you-don't-know!" the strange girl told him.

"We won!" I said giving the girl a high-five. "We're going to see Hannah Montana!"

"Massive splash and I got nothing ." Moseby said happily. "Now, I will need your names to put it on the winners board with your picture for everyone to see." No, no, no! No names!" the strange girl said quickly. No board. We didn't win, we cheated by spitting on the floor!"

"She!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at her. "She told me to Mr. Moseby." she gave me a look.

"After all we've been through!"

"Can I still go to Hanna Montana?" I asked Moseby

"Not unless you win the ship-wide scavenger hunt."

"I'm going to go look for an egg beater," I told them. "There's always an egg beater."

"And I'll need your name for the cheaters roster." Mr. Moseby informed her. I hung around to find out her name.

"My name is *** **Pause * Ashley * pause* Olsen"

"Ashley Olsen, you are the most honest cheater I have ever met."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry it took some time, but in my defense, there weren't very many people interested in this story. Plus this is the only story I dont have a million pages already written down in my fanfic notebook. Thankyou McCollum for being brave enough to be the only person to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was wondering around the deck trying to form a plan to ruin Justin's date with London Tipton. _How'd that loser even get a date? Okay, focus. Of course there's gonna be magic. Ooh while he's coming in the restaurant I could cast a no-hygiene spell on him! But then he'd notice before london saw him and all I will have accomplished was making him late, and that's not good enough._

"Hey, it's Ashley right?" I looked over and saw it was that perky girl. Ugh, too much perkiness.

"Um, I think so" _Crap, it is you idiot. Do something._

"You think so?"

"Sorry I was, uh, thinking out loud. It's Benny right?" she laughed.

"Bailey."

"Well, I remembered the B, that's about all you can hope for" she laughed again. Wow, she reminds me of Harper.

"Hey, you wanna go make our own pizzas?

"It's better than purses, so Yeah!"

**Baileys POV**

Ashley and I had a great time today. This little boy knocked me into the hot tub while I was eating my pizza and I started choking, but Ashley saved my life. Turns out her name wasn't Ashley at all. It was Alex, so it explained her odd behavior whenever someone talked to her. So now she was stuck in school, but I promised we'd hang out still. I had just gone and changed out of my wet clothes and was heading back onto the deck. I stopped when I heard some voices in the infirmary.

"Well at least I did get to be on a cruise." a voice said. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was too curious not too.

"yeah. Well, bye Harper." I looked in the room and saw alex holding some kind of red stick thing.

"From east to west this spells no jest, where ever we roam, send harper back home!" she waved the stick and the Harper girl disappeared. Alex's eyes got wide.  
"Wait, did I say roam first or home? Ah, she'll like roam." She turned and stopped when she saw me.

"Bailey! Uh, I was just talking to myself."

"W-what did you do? H-how did that girl just, just" I couldn't even finish the sentence, I was so freaked out.

* * *

**So I found this in one of my old files and I just remembered that I have this story. So many things have happened. I moved started a new school made one friend, So I've had a lot on my mind. I know its short but give me a week and I'll have this continued. Thankyou so much for your patience.**


End file.
